Game Over
by Asagiri Touya
Summary: On the eve of his victory on Soltis, Ramirez calls down the Rains of Destruction amongst the slaughtered bodies of his foes with Billy Idol’s White Wedding playing in the background. Rated R for violence.


White Wedding 

This came from a strange mental image when listening to White Wedding. I thought it was very appropriate for this scene, even if it does bring up the mental image of Ramirez wearing a frilly wedding dress (shivers) Ramirez and Skies of Arcadia are property of Overworks and Sega. White Wedding is property of Billy Idol, copyrighted 1982 

The winds blew forebodingly over the roof of the continent Soltis, the legendary continent of the Silivites. It was the place where the council could summon the Rains of Destruction with impunity in the safety and comfort from above the clouds. It would also herald the coming of a new change in history, or watch as history would be through into the nihilistic abyss that is the Deep Sky. 

Everything depended on the battle inside of the confines of the continent. 

Vyse. Aika. Fina… and Gildar. All three of these beings fighting to prevent the one Silivite, Ramirez, from repeating history's mistakes. A faint rapping echoed throughout the room. Both parties watching each other, reading the other's every move. Ramirez's breath came out in ragged, pained gasps. Blood ran down his lips. His skin as pale as new porcelain. He leaned on one knee, trying to get his baring. His enemies shared his condition. 

Vyse, with his clothes torn and soiled from his blood, revealed deep cuts from being cut up badly by the many shards created from Ramirez's attack. He spat out some of the blood in his mouth, focusing his attack. Hopefully, with a well-placed Pirate's Wraith, he would put an end to Ramirez's mad plans. Fina gasped for breath, her dress ripped. She faltered a little, being helped up by her companion, the Silver creature Cupil floating around her. She pulled out a Sacrum Crystal, watching Aika do the same. The orange haired Air Pirate didn't seem to be in any better shape. Gildar placed a small object carefully in his hand. This little baby had saved them all several times this battle from Ramirez's penchant for casting Eternes. They all looked at each other. One way or another, this battle would end soon. 

…but the way it would end was far from what they had expected. Nobody noticed the spears of ice slowly growing from behind them. Nobody had seen the circles of ice needles peaking up around them. Nobody pointed out the fact that the ice spears were aimed at them. Nobody saw it coming. 

Nobody but Ramirez… 

The Valuan Vice Admiral looked up at Vyse. A look of bloodthirsty triumph washed over his features. That was when it hit Vyse. It hit him like a jolt through the stomach, as if he had been run through with a sword. He looked down slowly, gasping with pain. His eyes fell upon a blood stained icicle, poking through his gullet. Vyse let his trembling fingers trace along side the edges of the projectile. This had better be a dream, and yet it was all too painful to be a dream. He heard the hellish screams of his teammates emit from all around him. He moved his head, watching all of his friends share the same fate as his own. He could feel their eyes burn into his own. Blood gushed out of their mouths, water out of the mouths of statues from Hell's fountain. Vyse looked back at the puddle of his own blood. He saw his own image staring back at him accusingly and he saw his own human arrogance reflected back at him. 

Ramirez closed his eyes and smirked in spite of his pain. Now with Arcadia's self-proclaimed heroes out of the way, he was free to purify this land in the name of Galcian. His eyes flashed a crimson red, becoming portals into the infernal abyss. A bright silver light engulfed him, healing his wounds and mending his clothes. It was as if the battle had never taken place. The Blue Rogues looked on with a look of horrified defeat. 

"No… " Vyse whispered to himself. This couldn't be happening. 

"How in the seven moons…?" Gildar asked, echoing the thoughts of the other party members. Even more infuriated by the ambush, Aika struggled against the icicle, causing even more blood to ooze down the spear that had pierced her, holding her in place. 

"You cheep little bastard!" She screamed, blood and spittle flying out of her mouth. Fina said nothing. 

"Now now, my dear Aika. We mustn't be sore losers …" He cooed. Ramirez strolled up to Vyse casually, and lifted his chin up ever so gently to meet with his eyes. 

"Game over." He said simply, a sadistic grin played upon his lips. 

"How…?" Vyse managed to say without bursting out in a fit of anger as Aika had. 

Vyse tore himself away from Ramirez's touch, his lips curled into a snarl that was at once feral and defiant: a trapped mongrel that knew not of it's current situation, persisting on fighting. 

"Ramirez, why? How?!" Fina asked, her voice cracking underneath the power of her emotions. She coughed, causing blood to spurt out of her mouth, coming out in sporadic fits. The crimson liquid dribbled down her mouth, making her pristine face seem almost grotesquely beautiful. 

Sparks of fire ignited in Ramirez's cold emerald eyes and were quickly extinguished underneath his emotionless demeanor. He turned slowly towards, Fina, savoring the pain and torment that this foolish little Silivite was going through. 

"'Why...?'" He said slowly, repeating her question. "Perhaps a better question would be 'Why continue this futile attempt, especially since you have known all along that you'll lose in the end?'" 

Vyse lifted his head slowly in acknowledgment of Ramirez's words. 

"We fight because we would rather die honorably, then as cowards." He hissed. 

"Hmph...." Ramirez snorted. He raised a hand, cueing the floor to become as clear as glass. The various panels in the floor flickered, buzzing with static before they formed different images, one in each panel. Vyse felt weak with emotion as he recognized the image right below him, covered in his own blood. 

"Dad..." He asked weakly. 

"Ramirez!!! NO!!!" Fina screamed, struggling against her icy captivity. 

"Now watch your failure as 'heroes'!!" with those words, Ramirez commanded the beginning of the Rains of Destruction. 

Moonstones fell from the heavens, plummeting into the suspended islands in rhythmic motion; streaks of silver, red, yellow, blue, purple, and green filled the clouded skies. 

All of them careening towards the islands, sending everything and everyone in their path to the Deep Sky, sending them spiraling to an eternal darkness. 

(Hey little sister what have you done)   
(Hey little sister who's the only one) 

Vyse watched his father helplessly as the Albatross II was bombarded with green moonstones, puncturing the hull as well as any Blue Rogues foolish enough to be out at that time. and even then it had not helped to stay inside the ship. Vyse was the only one who could have saved them. Gildar, Fina, Aika, and he had been the only ones, and they failed miserably. 

(Hey little sister who's your superman)   
(Hey little who's the one you want)   
(Hey little sister shot gun!) 

Like a shotgun, a larger Moonstone took out the entire ship. The entire vessel exploded, sending bits of shrapnel flying in all directions. 

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!" screamed Vyse, tears streaming down his face. The scene had been too much for him. 

(It's a nice day to start again) 

Ramirez grinned sardonically as he rejoiced in Vyse's despair. Let his cries, his tears, and his blood herald the beginning of the new world. The new world that Galcian-Sama was supposed to rule over. It was these infidels that robbed Arcadia of its last chance, and Ramirez was going to savor his victory... 

Every miniscule delicious morsel of it. Ramirez smirked mentally. Yes, it was indeed a nice day to start again. 

(It's a nice day for a white wedding)   
(It's a nice day to start again) 

He watched his foes, his kelly green eyes sparkling with malicious glee as his opponents viewed moonstones of every element and color tear everything that they had worked so hard to protect away from them. Like little grains of rice, as white and pure as the Purple Civilization itself, they would cleanse the world, polluted by those miserable insects. Warding away those that had destroyed it with their apathy. Those stones would call forth the perfect wedding, the perfect union of pain and rebirth. 

(Hey little sister what have you done)   
(Hey little sister who's the only one) 

"So tell me, my... friends. Who's the only one who could have saved this pathetic world? Is it your 'human spirit', the same spirit that you approached me with?" Ramirez taunted, with a supercilious grin that would have put that cretin Alfonso to shame. The livid expression on their faces only heightened the Silvite's enjoyment. It was so delicious, so scrumptious... 

(I've been away for so long) 

So long... Yes. The elders had indeed let this pristine utopia go tainted by those worthless creatures for so long, their champions laid defeated by his hands. 

(I've been away for so long) 

So long... The piteous counsel had been idle for so long, letting the immaculate Arcadia to degenerate, withering in the throes of death. 

(I let you go for so long) 

So long... for how many years? Centuries of decay which needed to be cleaned up. Arcadia screamed for cleansing, for rebirth. The moons demanded it. Such a thing was not an easy task... 

(It's a nice day to start again) 

To start again... To start anew... Let Arcadia by reborn! Baptized in a sea of blood! 

Come on... Let them bring their heroes. Let them beg for mercy. He would sacrifice them all to the Silver Gigas, Zelos. It was already too late for their strongest warriors. 

(It's a nice day for a white wedding)   
(It's a nice day to start again) 

Ramirez's eyes started to gleam a vehement crimson, his lips twisted into the most horrendous sneer. He lowered his hand, leveling it to the red-haired girl's face. The girl, Aika who was enraged beyond the capacity to form coherent words, spat in his face defiantly. Ramirez's grin only grew wider, his hand as steady as a statue. 

Let them celebrate the rebirth of Arcadia! Let them toast, drinking the blood of this girl from goblets made for wine! 

(Pick it up) 

His hair blew back as he chanted, causing the ice spikes around the girl to slice her to ribbons, each tiny missile piercing through her flesh. Aika threw her head back and screamed in intense pain. 

"Ramirez, stop it!!" Fina screamed. Her tears turned the deep red blood on her face to pink. Ramirez ignored her pleas, watching the entire scene play out to his enjoyment. Aika's lifeless body fell to the ground in several pieces, her disembodied arm still onto her wing-like weapon in a tight fisted grip. Vyse, Fina and Gildar stared at the scene in wide-eyed horror, the iris of their eyes as small as tiny dots. 

"My god..." was all Gildar had managed to say. 

(Take me back home)   
(There is nothin' fair in this world) 

Vyse felt a lump well up in his already throbbing throat. Aika was dead. Yes, she would get on his nerves sometimes, but now it didn't matter. Aika was dead. It didn't matter anymore. If they had survived, and killed Ramirez, what good would it do?! Their home was destroyed, their families taken from them by the will of a madman! It wasn't fair! It felt like the world's biggest joke! 

(There is nothin' safe in this world) 

Fina turned her head painfully towards Vyse. Already upset beyond belief by the death of her friend, she had hoped to see something in his eyes that exuded hope. She had always felt safe with him, but... 

Nothing. Nothing was safe anymore. This couldn't be happening. 

(And there's nothin' sure in this world) 

Vigoro turned his head from the helm of the Draco, his flagship. He only wished he had the chance to tell Aika how much he loved her, every curve on her body. He wasn't going to have the chance. He knew that much. Nothing was sure anymore. Nothing but death. Death was the only sure thing. Everything else was ad-libbed. He turned back to the helm, watching the yellow moonstone careening towards him. Vigoro shot a toothy grin. 

"See ya on the other side, Red..." He said, as the ship exploded in midair. 

(And there's nothin' pure in this world) 

Gildar lowered his head, looking away from the pieces of Aika's corpse. He felt sick to his stomach. Sections of her body were everywhere. He stared, agape at the scene shown to him through the divisions in the floor. 

"What the hell?! Clara?!" He swore, watching the Primrose take a pounding. Unfortunately, Gildar had gotten a front row seat to the demise of his number one fan. 

Clara's eyes were blood shot from the tears streaming down her face. She was biting her lips, fighting a losing battle to prevent the flow of tears down her face. Seeing her now, she looked almost unspoiled, pure and beautiful. A far cry from the love-crazed woman he knew before. He watched in despair as the Primrose exploded. She died, screaming his name. 

Should had given her a chance... 

Hearing that thought ring through Gildar's head, Ramirez turned to him, sending the needles to impale him as he had done with Aika. The air pirate clenched his teeth, fighting the urge to scream, thus giving Ramirez the pleasure. Like Clara, he was fighting a losing battle. Blood and spittle flew out of his mouth as he screamed, his entire body a visage of agony. He fell to the ground, the ice spear holding him in place slide straight through his gullet. His already red trench coat and blonde hair soaked in blood. 

(Look for something left in this world) 

Vyse and Fina watched Gildar died, their eyes as wide as saucers. Vyse's chest was heaving from pain and emotion, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. His head snapped up, looking straight at Ramirez, his normally brown eyes burning with intense hatred. Ramirez turned to Vyse, the captain of the cretins, his face so self-satisfied, so smug that Vyse could think of nothing else put putting an end to that grin of his. There was nothing left in this world but revenge. Every ounce of his body cried out for it. Ramirez simply nodded at Vyse. 

(Start again) 

The spears retracted from Vyse and Fina's bodies. They felt a new found energy surging through them. Ramirez laughed with mock amazement, and extended a hand towards them. 

(Come on) 

"Koi!" He shouted, issuing a challenge to the already maddened Vyse. Arcadia's enemy was right where Ramirez wanted him. Vyse' face sported the awful snarl as he unsheathed his swords. His entire body shook with rage at his friends' deaths, at his father's death, at everyone else's deaths. Vengeance was all he could think of. 

(It's a nice day for a white wedding)   
(It's a nice day to start again) 

Vyse wanted everything to be returned to the way it was before. Innocent and pure like a bride and groom at a wedding. He didn't give a damn about what those elders had said before. Before they themselves had been sacrificed. Without thinking, Vyse leapt up his haunches, aiming right for Ramirez's jugular. With one stroke. With one quick stroke, he would get his revenge. Fina lunged forward, realizing Ramirez's true intent, but it was too late. This entire play had been a tragedy of lateness. Of miscalculations. And they were merely actors and actresses playing their parts. Ramirez phased out of Vyse's path, freezing him in midair. The Blue Rogue forgot his anger as he saw familiar faces staring at him, accusing him for his incompetence. 

Lawrence, Domingo, Hans and other members of his crew in the same state that he was in. Held in place by impalement. Even Enrique and Drachma glared at him. No longer was he a legend in their eyes, but a failure... 

Vyse the Failure... A title that was more suited to him. 

(It's a nice day for a white wedding)   
(It's a nice day to start again) 

Ramirez only nodded, releasing Vyse from his hold and as a result, let him plummet to his doom. The creatures in the Deep Sky would finish him off, of the moonstones didn't cut him into pieces first. Ramirez chuckled at the thought. This had played through well enough. What better revenge than to show Vyse the beaten glares of his companions, even if they had only been mere illusions. 

"Vyse!" Fina screamed, leaping after him in a lover's sacrifice. After all, without Vyse... without love, life was unbearable. She fell with him, her fingers outstretched. Vyse managed to reach out for her, pulling her into his embrace... 

A bride and groom spiraling into an eternal honeymoon. 


End file.
